Many large scale systems run multiple workloads over the course of any given day. These systems may be referred to as a systems complex (sysplex), which may include multiple systems, each of the multiple systems having its own complexities and infrastructure. These workloads typically run many jobs which may end abnormally due to any number of varied and often uncontrollable ways. It is an arduous job to collate all the jobs that failed across a systems complex (sysplex). There are some methods which are currently used to gather all the jobs that failed across a sysplex, but there are drawbacks to these methods, including the length of time needed to execute these methods.
Therefore, what is needed is a method in which the jobs that failed across a sysplex can be aggregated more efficiently than current methods allow.